Solid state light sources, such as LEDs, are well known in the art and attention is directed, for example to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,211,955, 4,298,869 and 3,869,641. Generally such lamps include an LED array, circuitry means, an enclosing glass envelope and a screw or bayonet base. In most instances the electronic circuit includes a rectifier and regulating means which result in energy losses and a considerable problem of heat dissipation, so that special attention has been paid to this by designing specially shaped series resistors (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,727,289 and 5,036,248). In U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,641, the heat dissipation problem is addressed by using a capacitive system to provide the necessary AC voltage drop in a pilot light system having opposed LEDs. There is a need, therefore, for an improved LED lamp which includes a plurality of LEDs in parallel and yet is small enough to be used as reliable light source in applications such as slimline exit lights, where there is little or no ventilation and heat dissipation is difficult and must, therefore be minimized. Such arrays of LEDs are, of course, very directional in their light output and adjusting means should preferably be provided so that the array can be directed in the most advantageous manner.